Knights of the Round
by Jamie Ellea Tundra
Summary: The year is 2032 and the Avengers have their own kids. Meet the Stark Twins Jamie and Kenus, Luke Lokison, Samuel and Aura Rodgers, John and Vangar Banner, The children of Thor, Max and Melody, and Jason and Nalfein Barton. It all starts at a party at Stark Tower where seven of the eleven meet. How could a simple illiness bring them together find out. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Knights of the Round

Prologue

Madame Giry stands on the pier of Coney Isle looking out toward the sea. She is aging but still looks spry. She says "Phantasma city of wonders. Mr.Y presents marvelous astonishment human prodigies. 'The Ooh La La Girls' five performances daily. Jamie Stark, the soprano and hero of the century gone, all gone." A female voice calls out, and a misty image gathers, "Yes, there's nothing left, nothing but ghosts but I knew you'd come back Madame Giry" Madame Giry turns and sees the ghost of Twenty-one year old Jamie. The ghost of the Daughter of the Genius Tony Stark. She stands at five feet four inches. Her brown hair and brown eyes shimmer with an eerie glow. She wares the repaired Phantom Armor Mark VIII without the helm but her mask is in place. Madame Giry says "You, You're still here?" Jamie smirked like the Phantom her mentor, and one of two Husbands. She said in a dangerous voice "Of course I'm still here. I am bound to guard Phantasma from the likes of someone like you."

Madame Giry started to explain "No, I didn't know! I didn't know Thanos would try to take over and rule." Jamie strode pass Madame Giry and said "Where else would I walk but here? And after the tragedy. After the Master fled with my husband and son. After the fire that consumed everything. His dream, my dream. Remember how it was, Remember?


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.1 Jamie's Past

We are transported to the past and a song is played.

_Monsters rule!_

_I was transported to a faraway land _

_Into the world where monsters rule _

_I played the game like an ace _

_Now we're in this place _

_To save the monsters from the evil Moo_

Jamie, thirteen at the time, is held captive by her father's business raival Justin Hammer. She taunts him and goes too far. She is knocked out. When she wakes once more she finds her face marred much like a certain Phantom.

_Monsters rule, Monsters rule _

_Monster Rancher, Monster Rancher _

_Monsters rule, Monsters rule _

_Monster Rancher, Monster Rancher_

_Monsters rule_

Jamie, fifteen at the time, tries to find off attackers while studying abroad in France. The Phantom himself appears to save her, and then she starts her training with him during her year stay in France. She learns the arts and his tricks.

_Pendent shows the mystery disk _

_We'll take it to the shrine _

_We'll redeem that fabled mystery disk _

_And release the Phoenix inside_

_Monster Rancher_

_I was transported to a faraway land _

_Into a world where monsters rule_

_Monster rule_

Jamie, seventeen at the time, creates her Phantom Suit of armor. It is revolutionary as it compacts down to three armor pieces. Two arm guards and her mask her father made for her. Thought it is not "cool" like the Iron Man it dose have perks. It's lighter yet harder, and has an on-board computer.

_Played the game like an ace _

_Now we're in this place _

_To save the monsters from the evil Moo_

_Monsters rule, Monsters rule _

_Monster Rancher, Monster Rancher _

_Monsters rule, Monsters rule._

Jamie now nineteen preapes for an adventure that will give her friends for life and two husbands.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 2 That's the Place you Ruined, You Fool

For a moment we are pulled from the past and see Jamie's ghost standing there confronting Madame Griy. She says "That's the place you ruined, you fool." Madame Griy looked perplexed as she replied "What do you mean?" Jamie nearly laughed with hysteria. She then said "That's the world you destroyed with your greed." Madame Griy got defensive as she said "It wasn't my fault, I couldn't have known Thanos' end game." Jamie then hissed as she said "Don't you remember back then? When we, even we dared to walk among men? When even a phantom could dream his dark dreams once again."

Jamie fades off melting back into the past and we are transported with her back to when she first met her fellow youths in the knights of the round. She smiles as she recalls that day for us all now.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 3 The Party

Jamie walked out from her bedroom in her red t-shirt, black pants and yellow and gold belt. She said "Jarvis set the music to play from my party hits play list." The A.I replied "Of course Ms. Stark." soon Billy Idol's White Wedding was playing at a comfortable level. Jamie then said "How are the snacks doing?" The A.I replied once again. "siting at a temperature of 44° for refrigerator snacks. 60° for room temperature snacks. And at 22° for frozen treats. Will that be all Ms. Stark?" Jamie asked "Has my father been trying to get a hold of me? I feel like he has." Jarvis seemed to chuckle as he then said "Yes your father has been trying to get a hold of you Ms. Stark. In fact he is on his way down." Jamie rolled her eyes then shook her head. She was daddy's little girl and daddy's little genius. She heard the door open and looked to see her father Anthony Stark, or Tony Stark for short enter her suite floor. He looked at his little girl and said "Kiddo, please answer next time. You had your mother worried, and me." Jamie nodded.

Tony took in the sight of his nineteen year old daughter. She had gotten his hair and eyes. She had gotten her mother, Pepper Potts's height. Jamie had also gotten his genius, but also Pepper's diligence. This kid, his daughter was very smart. She was a happy kid until six years ago when his rival Justin Hammer got a hold of her. Tony had come home to find Pepper injured on the floor crying. He recalled what had transpired.

_He returned home to find his suite in ruins. "Jarivs what happened here?" Jarvis replied "Sir Justin Hammer attacked here. Pepper is not too far ahead of you sir." he walked carefully forward and found Pepper on the ground with a knife wound to her stomach and she was crying. She looked up and saw him. "He has her Tony. He has our little girl." Tony let off an angered yelp. He then called Doctor Banner "Hey Dr. Banner I need you here now." the good doctor with the anger management issues was there in a flash thanks to Thor's aid. Tony eyed him and said "Banner stay here, help Pepper. Thor come with me." When they arrived they found Justin with a blood knife in hand. Tony's eyes feel right to Jamie who lay unconscious. The left side of her face looked like that of the famous Phantom of the Opera. Tony's blood boiled as he was blinded by anger. He went right for Hammer. Thor got Jamie freed. Once it was all over with his poor child had to wear a mask._

He came back to now hearing Jamie say "Dad, Dad, where did you go just now?" He smirked and said "It was nothing Kiddo. Have fun down here, the others should be arriving soon." Tony smiled at his little girl and then walked away. Once in the elevator he sighed and started to cry. When he made his floor Pepper greeted him and saw him crying. She asked "Tony dear what's wrong." Tony sat down and said "Pepper I don't know what went wrong for our child to have Bi-Polar disorder and ADHD. I wanted my child to be happy, healthy, and with out any problems. But look at her, she even has to wear a mask. I know she has come home with feelings hurt for those kids picking on her for her face." he was crying so much he hadn't heard Thor and Jane walk in from the balcony with their son Max Thorson and their daughter Melody Foster.

Jamie was tinkering with her smart phone when Jarvis said "Ms. Stark Thor's son and daughter have just arrived up stairs and are on their way down now." Jamie looked up and said "Thanks Jarvis." soon two youths appeared. They both looked like their respective parent, but Jamie could see they were siblings. Jamie greeted them "Hello there welcome to Stark Tower. I am Jamie Ellea Stark. You are?" The blonde boy stuck his hand out and said "Max Thorson." Jamie took it and shook it. The brunette girl did the same saying "I'm Melody Foster. It's nice to meet you Jamie." Jamie nodded. Jarvis spoke spooking Max and Melody "Ms. Stark, Steven and Sif's Son has arrived and is on his way up." Jamie replied "Thank-You Jarvis" she saw the shocked looks on Max and Melody and explained "That was Jarvis, he runs the tower and Dad's Malibu home. He's dad's A.I butler, and he's deathly efficient." Max and Melody's eyes lit up at Jamie's comment. "You know Black Butler too?" they both said "Yah..." she paused for a moment then said in a smooth tone "If I were not capable of this simple task what kind of a hostess would I be?" the two grinned as Jamie had quoted Sebastian Meichalies. The door opened and entered a tall blonde haired boy in an Assassin's Creed outfit in red, white, and blue. Jamie looked at him with a smile and said "An Assassin's Creed fan?" the blonde boy smiled and said "Yah, you too?" "Yah have every one so far." "Man I only have the first and second." "Where are my manners, I am Jamie Ellea Stark, you?" Jamie asked. The boy smiled and said "I'm Samuel Rodgers, I happen to know Max, and Melody already. My mother Sif is their dad Thor's childhood friend. We grew up like cousins." Jamie was wowed. "Hey Samuel..." takes his hand and leads him to the flat screen and pointed out the game systems and games "Have at. And here for you so that you will not have to start any game on any system over again ever." She handed him a flash drive with an adapter. Samuel smiled and said "thank you thank-you!" Jarvis speaks once more. "Ms. Stark Agent Barton's son has arrived and is on his way up. Please be aware that he is a half Drow and this is his first time to the surface world." Jamie nodded. When the half Drow walked in he had a foul look on his face. His face lightened up when his eyes met Jamie's then Melody. He looked to Jamie and said "I am Jason Barton Do'Urden elder boy of the newly risen House Do'Urden. I am at your service honored daughter of house Stark." Jamie blushed and said "Jason, your customs though very interesting won't really help you too much here. I am well I don't know what to say about the respect you just gave me but thank-you." Jason bowed and retreated to a corner as he typically did. Jarvis then said "Dr. Banner's son has arrived." Jamie smiled and said "Cool John's here." When John Banner came up he smiled at Jamie and said "I have a gift from Camp. It's from my half siblings in the Athena cabin." He pulled out a lovely black cloak with sliver inlays of owls. "Oh John it's lovely. Thank you." John shook his head and said "No thank-you for getting those six half-bloods to us safely once their stayer died." Jamie said "Ah don't mention it." Jarvis then said "The last one has arrived. Natasha's son has arrived with his parents. He is on his way up." Max, Melody, and Samuel all said to Jarvis "Luke's here?" Jarvis didn't have to answers as Luke walked in in his purple, blue, and gold outfit. "Hey cousin Max, Melody and Samuel." he said to the three he knew and to the three he didn't he said "Hello I am Luke Lokison. You three are?" Jason spoke up from his corner "Jason Barton Do'Urden" John smiled and said "John Banner son of Athena." Luke nodded to the two guys then eyed Jamie and asked rather smoothly "And you? What is the name of this lovely flower?" Jamie felt her self blush and felt her pants go wet. She said "Jamie Ellea Stark. Excuse me I need a few moments." Luke respectfully nodded. Max said "Way to go cus. You scared our host." Melody shook her head and said "No I think our host and our cus are in love." Luke blushed and said "What gave you that impression?" Samuel chuckled and said "Check your pants man." Luke looked down and saw his manhood had expanded "ah great. I am fircking stiff."

Jamie had went into her bed room and shut the door. She cried for a moment. She could not fucking believe this. Luke was the second guy that this had happened with. The other, was her mentor, her teacher, her savior, and her Hero's name sake. Yes the other was the Phantom of the Opera himself. She heard her computer going off. She saw it was a call form the Phantom himself. She answered. He had a look of conserien on his face, once he saw her face red from crying. "Jamie, what's wrong." Jamie sighed and said "I have found I like two guys. Your one of them. The other I just met. I-I..." Jamie trailed off her Bi-polar disorder kicking in. The Phantom said "Hey, hey don't cry. Really don't. So you like me? How long have you felt this way?" "Four years now." the Phantom nodded then said "Funny I have felt the same about you. Hmm, here's what we'll do. Act on these feeling. I have a supision that he feels the same. If he dose then let me know. We will then figure a course of action from there." Jamie nodded and said "Thank-you master." with that they hang up. Jamie got up and changed her underwear and her pants. She sighed and thought "Oh joy I'm in love with two guys." once she was changed she cleaned her face in her adjacent bath room. She steadied her breathing and then smiled at her refection which she saw her Iron Man Phantom Mask. Her father had fashioned it for her after the wounds healed all they could. She had smiled when she didn't have the bandages on any longer. She knew too well she'd be scorned. But she was not expecting what she got. Everything that went wrong she was blamed, it had been that year she had been diagnosed with Bi-Polar disorder, though it was explained she has had it all her life. She had also been diagnosed Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder or ADHD. Yah she knew she was messed up but that is what made her special.


End file.
